


How I met your Portuguese step - mother

by guren666



Category: Goncy - Fandom, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Contains a healthy dose of angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Goncy wakes up in a home he doesn't recognize. A man comes in. He seems familiar, but he can't remember... "Who are you? Where am I?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my usual cup of coffee, but it's good. Hopefully.  
> Enjoy ♥

The door creaked and some sun peeked in. Goncy looked at the person entering. “Who are you? Where am I?” He asked. The man at the door gaped at him, his eyes widened.

 

The unknown man closed the door, approaching him. Goncy brought up the sheets up to his chin, as if they could shield him from harm. “It’s alright. I won’t harm you. What is the last thing you remember?”

 

Something about the way he said it reassured him and he stopped covering, sitting up properly. “I am not sure… The last thing I remember was something black, it was too fast; and I’m… not sure what happened.”

“Oh my god. I didn’t think it would be this severe… okay. You had a car accident. No one was killed, but you suffered head trauma and it induced amnesia. Doctors said it will wear off probably in months and I shouldn’t be too pushy and let you figure things out yourself.”

 

Goncy’s heart sped up at the mention of ‘car accident’ and ‘amnesia’ as he tried to reminiscence, but all he got were blurred images, on top of it his head was killing him. He groaned and the man forced him to lay down again. “Don’t try to remember everything at once. It’s all going to be alright. I’m here for you.” He said, squeezing Goncy’s hand.

He noticed they had matching rings.

_Oh fuck._

 

“Are we ma… ma… ma… ma… ma…” He stuttered.

 

“Aaah, here it goes. Now, don’t freak out. My name is Alex and we’ve been married for two years.”

 

 

Two years?

 

He didn’t just marry a guy, he had to marry an Aussie guy.

“I married you?”

 

“Well, it was you who proposed to me. Me being the nice man I accepted after years of coaxing.” Alex grinned.

He chuckled nervously, unsure if he even should respond to that. He lost years of memories of being together with this man, who was apparently his husband.  

 

What he needed were more answers. “I proposed.”

“Yeah. You did.”

Another chuckle escaped from him. “This is odd feeling I am having. You seem… familiar. Your face, your voice… it’s all new, jaded. And at the same time, it’s not. Does it… add up?”

 

Alex crossed his arms. “Shit. Ah, don’t worry. I’ll bring you something to eat. Try walking around the room a bit. I’ll be back soon.” He exclaimed, going for the door.

Goncy watched him leave, nausea washed over him. Now that he had a moment to himself, he wanted to at least know where he was.

His feet felt cold on the carpet. But, it was really hot in the room. Like really hot.

It never got this hot in Portugal. Where was he…?

 

He made two steps, taking in everything there was in the room. On a shelf sat a medium sized framed picture, which got his attention. Goncy frowned, grabbing the frame.

In the picture were two men wearing tuxes; him and Alex, his husband smiling from ear to ear. He chuckled, because he was dapper as fuck in that picture. He didn’t dress up in a tux often.

 

…Not that he can remember.

 

Picture was set back down. It was unnerving. He was so happy in that picture, his husband seemed like a really good person; why can’t he remember a thing about him?

 

Is it due to amnesia?

 

Goncy shook head, walking in small circles around the shelf. No matter how hard he’s trying to remember, it’s best to leave it at that.

A sharp pain made him stop in his tracks, groaning as he held into the nearest object, trying not to collapse right there.

“Ouch, the pain!!”

It was as if something was splitting his skull in half. His breathing got heavier, vision was blurring as he blinked in rapid succession, trying to recover.

Need to… sit….down…

 

 

 

Half – blinded, he darted off towards what he thought was the bed, but instead he grabbed onto the curtains, holding into them for dear life.

 

 

_He threw a frying pan and he missed. Someone cursed and he quickly looked around for something that would help him defend._

_Meanwhile, he drew closer._

_“No, stay back! I am leaving. I’ve had enough of this. You’re not the man I married. Alex I know would have never hurt me, he would never abuse me. It’s over. We’re over.”_

_Alex sighed, his willpower was depleted. He stood there, lifeless. “If you leave, I will kill myself.” He said with a grim face._

_All he did was snort as he walked by him, not even looking at him. “As if. You’re too much of a coward to do that. You only get brave when you’re drunk.”_

_To that, Alex had nothing to say. He cackled, bitterness was oozing from every syllable as he spoke. “I am sorry. I really am. Please, don’t leave me.” He pleaded._

_He stopped at the door, grabbing his car keys. “It’s too late to apologize. Goodbye.” He slammed the door with definitive absolution._

 

Goncy’s grip lessened as he was staring at his shaking hands. What was that? A flashback?

 

… so he and Alex parted on bad terms. And then, shortly after he left… he had a car accident.

 

He heard approaching footsteps. It must be Alex… What should he do? He knew what transpired between them. Anyone else would have left probably, but he… he needed to know what exactly happened. What drove him to leave his husband.

 

Having amnesia right now might have been a blessing from heavens. The last chance to save their marriage and falling apart relationship.

 

Alex came in with tray full with food. “I’m back. Coffee is still in kitchen. I’ll bring it shortly.” He said meekly, putting it down on the table. Goncy was still standing by the window, hesitating.

 

His husband’s overly cheerful smile dissipated when he was met with Goncy’s wavering expression. “What’s wrong, muffin?”

 

“I know what happened. You… abused me. I ran away and then I was caught up in that car accident.”

 

“Your memory is restored.” He stated bluntly.  “Not entirely. Only a tiny fragment. It’s not enough. I need to know what happened that made me leave you.”

 

“Are you leaving me again?” He asked with a hint of sadness.

 

Should he leave? Is that what Alex wants or is that what he wanted in the past? All he knew now was that he’s sticking around. At least until they talk about the abuse.

 

After that, he’ll see how it unravels.

“Tell me. I need to know what happened. I have the right to know.”

 

Alex’s face was laden with regret. Goncy looked at him expectantly. “You’re right. I owe you an explanation. This may be my last chance at redemption.”

 

Goncy’s face was void of any expressions. The tension in the air was palpable. “Well… it happened a month ago. Or… started. I have started… drinking. Things weren’t going well for a while and I started hitting up the bottle a bit too much. Then, three weeks ago things went haywire and we had some quarrels that escalated into a fight.”

 

A fight? He stepped closer. “Did you hit me?”

Alex nodded, in shame. “Yes. I did. I was an idiot. I am sorry for what I did to you; I am not proud of that. I had alcohol in me and I came back home in very bad mood. It wasn’t always like this. We had our ups and downs, but we always bounced back and rebounded, sticking together and overcoming the odds. But lately, things have been bad. We both had to take on more we could possibly chew. It’s been too stressful for both. I made a foolish mistake, resorting to drinking.”

 

Goncy only listened, trying to piece all the information together. Alex’s somber voice reflected even more on his face as tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn’t even try to hide them.

What was the point in hiding?

He made a step, but Alex raised a hand. “No, you have to hear the rest.”

There is more?

 

“You have avoided me, slept at a friend’s place. I went to get you, I apologized as best as I could, but no words could change your mind to come back to me. Only actions would. So, I stopped drinking and going to the pubs. One week ago, I tried again and you complied after my inquisitive begging. You came back with me and all was good, just like old times. But then, we stumbled upon a stash of wine we bought for when we visit my family. You thought I was lying to you about quitting drinking. Then, it happened all over again. You ran to kitchen and then…”

Goncy interrupted him, for he knew what happened next. “I know of that part. Had a flashback. After that, the accident happened.”

“Yeah. I was distraught when I got a call from hospital. I rushed over. When I saw you there laying on the hospital bed, I was thinking of all we went through. I can’t… I can’t lose you again.”

 

Alex closed the distance, walking to him. Goncy watched him, sincerity in Alex’s eyes was too much for his heart to handle. “Did you really stop drinking?”

“Yes. I am done with that shit. I cannot apologize enough for what I have done. I am just hoping it’s not too late. For us. Will you forgive me, can we try to get over it?”

Goncy gently grabbed Alex’s hands, intertwining. They gazed into each other’s eyes, entranced. “I will try. I’ll get all of my memories back and we’ll move on. Even if I don’t remember much, I know I love you. And you love me.”

 

Alex’s breath hitched as he saw Goncy’s eyelashes drawing closer and they kissed, reconciling.

Goncy mewled, crying into the kiss. He bear hugged his husband who let out a surprised groan.

 

It will be a thorny path, but they’ll get through it.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later…

 

 

They walked to the car and Alex held the door for him. Goncy grinned, kissing his cheek. “Now look at that. My hun is a real gentleman.”

Alex chuckled and Goncy went into the passenger’s front seat, while Alex took the driver’s seat. He turned the key and engine started up.

“So, where are we going right now?” Goncy asked as he put on the seat belt.

“To the nearest supermarket and then back home to watch Netlix.” He said suggestively and Goncy rolled eyes, smacking him lightly on his knee. Alex chuckled.

“That sounds nice. Let’s get going.”  

Alex started driving and Goncy relaxed, watching his husband’s profile.

Things have changed; but for better.

 

Life still wasn’t a walk in the park, but it’s better with Alex by his side.

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
